


Der Telefonzellenterrorist

by Esther (esda)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge-Antwort, Challenge: Telefon, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Reale Welt, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celicius schlägt zu. In... einer Telefonzelle ^^*<br/>Eine Antwort auf Milenas Telefon-Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Telefonzellenterrorist

**Author's Note:**

> Ich warne vor ständigen Sprüngen in der Perspektive und einem fadenscheinigen Plot. *hust*

# Der Telefonzellenterrorist

Schmunzelnd betrachte Celicius aus gut zehn Schritt Entfernung den jungen Mann in der Telefonzelle und bereitete sich, wie jeden Abend, geistig auf seinen Auftritt vor.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und wuschelte sich durch die ohnehin schon verstrubbelten blonden Haare, bevor er mit völlig verwandeltem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Zelle zurannte.

Als er gegen die Glaswand hämmerte, sah ihn der Mann am Telefon überrascht und wütend zugleich an. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht sonderlich über die Störung seines Telefonats erbaut war. Nun, hartnäckig waren viele am Anfang, doch bisher hatte er noch immer bekommen, was er wollte. Er unterdrückte den Drang sich genüsslich über die Lippen zu lecken. Was für ein Prachtexemplar! Heute Abend hatte er anscheinend besonderes Glück.

"Ich muss ganz dringend telefonieren!", flehte er den dunkelhaarigen Fremden mit schauspielerischer Höchstleistung an.

"Verschwinden Sie!"

Der Mann in der Zelle hielt die Tür energisch am Griff fest, ebenso wie er den Hörer umklammerte, als wolle er ihn erwürgen. Nun, sonderlich freundlich schien er ihm wirklich nicht gesonnen zu sein. Aber Celicius wäre nicht Celicius, wenn er nicht so ausdauernd wäre, wie er nun mal war.

"Nein!!", brüllte er und hämmerte wieder gegen die Tür. "Es ist wirklich ausgesprochen wichtig, bitte lassen Sie mich an den Apparat!"

~*~

Ben verdrehte die Augen. Was konnte schon *so* wichtig sein?! Mensch, das Gehämmer von diesem Blondie gab dem Begriff "Telefonterror" gleich eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Bin Laden hätte seinen Spaß an dem Kerl gehabt - wo gutes Personal heutzutage doch so schwer zu finden war! Von diesem Mann konnten garantiert noch etliche Generationen an Selbstmord-Attentätern etwas lernen - denn es war mit Sicherheit Selbstmord, Ben dermaßen auf die Palme zu bringen!

"Wieso suchen Sie sich nicht eine andere Telefonzelle, wenn Sie es so eilig haben, hä?!"

Die Frage war überflüssig, das wusste er selbst, doch das war ihm in dem Moment egal. So ein penetranter Spinner aber auch! Hatte der denn kein Handy wie jeder normale Mensch heutzutage? Er selbst telefonierte ja auch nur von der Telefonzelle aus, weil er irgendwie rein zufällig und völlig unbeabsichtigt in einem Wutanfall seinen Rucksack samt Inhalt an die Wand geklatscht hatte. Eindeutig ein unverschuldeter Unfall also.

~*~

"Weil das hier die einzige im Umkreis von circa fünf Kilometern ist?!" Celicius sah den fremden Mann an als sei dieser nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand, doch der wendete sich einfach nur seufzend von ihm ab und telefonierte in aller Seelenruhe weiter.

~*~

Mit einer Hand hielt er weiter den Griff der Tür fest, an der der Andere schon die ganze Zeit über immer mal wieder zerrte, wohl in der Hoffnung endlich auch einmal in die Zelle und an das Telefon zu gelangen.  
Ben konnte sich schon nicht mehr wirklich auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Es war nun einmal äußerst anstrengend der leisen Stimme seiner Freundin durch den Hörer zu lauschen und gleichzeitig einen Disput mit einem Spinner vor der Telefonzelle zu führen. Was führte sich dieser Kerl auch so auf? So eilig konnte es ein Mensch doch gar nicht haben!

Als Ben immer noch keinerlei Einsicht zeigte, seufzte der Andere resigniert auf. "Biiiiiiiiiitte. Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie mich doch telefonieren!! Es ist wirklich, wirklich wichtig. Sie können auch anschließend sofort wieder an den Apparat!"

Ben seufzte ebenfalls, hob den Hörer dann wieder an sein Ohr und meinte dann, den Anderen böse angrinsend: "Nö!"  
Dann telefonierte er gelassen weiter mit "Moni", wie er seine Freundin zu nennen pflegte. Eigentlich hatte er ja nur vorgehabt, sich schnell mit ihr irgendwo zu verabreden, doch jetzt hatte er seine Meinung spontan geändert. Wieso nicht ein bisschen plauschen?! Wo Monis Geschichten doch so interessant waren. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was sie heute gefrühstückt, angezogen und von dieser oder jener Person, die er nicht kannte, gehört hatte!!  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er immer mal wieder zu dem Mann herüber, der im Freien stand und ihn fassungslos anstarrte.  
"... nein, so teuer ist das nicht mit dir zu telefonieren... neinnein, keine Sorge..., zur Not habe ich auch noch eine zweite Telefonkarte dabei..."  
Er grinste breit und boshaft über das ganze Gesicht, sah mit sadistischer Befriedigung dabei zu, wie der Andere immer mehr erbleichte.  
Ja, wenn er wollte, konnte er ausgesprochen fies sein. Und das war er auch ganz gerne, wenn man ihm so dermaßen auf den Sack ging. Dieser dämliche Typ da draußen hatte es ja wohl nicht anders verdient. Schon aus Prinzip würde er also in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht die Kabine räumen!  
Lammfromm lächelnd sah er mit an, wie der Mann vor der Zelle in die Knie sackte, die Hände in den sandigen Boden grub und schließlich haltlos zu schluchzen begann.

Vor Überraschung entglitt Ben der Hörer. Er angelte ihn sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder und verabschiedete sich eilige von seiner Freundin.  
Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gedacht, der Andere wolle ihn verarschen und war dabei mit seinem Scherz wohl doch etwas zu weit gegangen. Was, wenn es wirklich wichtig gewesen war, was der Andere am Telefon hatte loswerden wollen?  
Hastig schob er die Tür auf, versuchte sie dabei nicht dem Fremden ins Gesicht zu rammen.  
"He...", sagte er beschwichtigend und kniete sich zu dem Anderen herunter, der immer noch herzhaft weinte. Ben schluckte trocken. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn Männer weinten schließlich nur bei den wirklich wichtigen Dingen des Lebens, zum Beispiel wenn ihre Lieblinsfußballmannschaft ein Spiel verlor oder das Bier alle war.  
Als der Mann vor ihm nicht auf die knappe Anrede reagierte, zögerte Ben kurz, legte dann jedoch seine Hände auf dessen Schultern.  
"Sie... Sie können jetzt telefonieren...", stammelte er hilflos.  
Ein Schniefen antwortete ihm. Den Blick hob der Andere jedoch nicht.  
Ben seufzte und hob dessen Kinn mit einer Hand an.  
"He...", meinte er erneut und schluckte wieder, als er das verheulte Gesicht und die bebenden Lippen sah.  
"Es... es tut mir leid... Ich... ich wusste nicht..., dass es anscheinend so wichtig war..."  
Plötzlich schämte er sich furchtbar, den Anderen so behandelt zu haben. Nur, weil er mit einem seiner kindischen, dummen Späße zu weit gegangen war, hatte er vielleicht einem anderen Menschen irgend etwas ruiniert. - Aber WAS, fragte er sich erneut ernsthaft, konnte so wichtig sein, dass es von einem sofortigen Telefonanruf abhing? War irgendjemand schwer verletzt worden? Oder brannte es vielleicht sogar irgendwo? Aber warum hatte der Andere ihm das dann nicht gesagt?!

~*~

Celicius triumphierte innerlich. Die Sache war ja schon wieder fast *zu* einfach gewesen! Er hätte zum Theater gehen sollen. Allerdings würde er dort wohl kaum so viel verdienen wie hier...  
Er sah den Fremden mit seinen großen, hellen, tränennassen Augen bemitleidenswert an, öffnete mehrmals den Mund, um scheinbar etwas zu sagen, und ließ dann doch keinen Ton verlauten.

~*~

"Kommen Sie", meinte Ben, der plötzlich äußerst hilfsbereit sein konnte, und schob seinen Arm hinter den Rücken des anderen Mannes, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
Ein wenig unbeholfen stolperte er mit seinem Ballast in die Zelle und lehnte den Mann gegen die Wand, hob dann den Hörer von der Angel.  
"Hier."  
Dem Anderen diesen in die Hand drückend, wollte er die Kabine wieder räumen und ihm als Entschädigung für den gemeinen Scherz zumindest seine Telefonkarte dalassen. Er fühlte sich für die herzerweichenden Tränen des Fremden verantwortlich und es tat ihm weh.

~*~

Celicius grinste, für den Anderen ungesehen. Das war die Gelegenheit auf die er gewartet hatte!  
"Wa...warten Sie."

~*~

Ben fühlte sich am Handgelenk gegriffen und zurück in das Telefonhäuschen gezerrt.  
Erstaunt sah er zu dem kleineren Mann herunter, der trotz des Nervenzusammenbruchs und des schmächtigen Körperbaus eine erstaunliche Kraft zu haben schien.  
Dieser lächelte schwach hinter den Tränen.  
"Da...danke..."  
Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entwich Bens Lippen, als ihn der Fremde nun auch am anderen Handgelenk packte und zu sich herunterzog, ihm flüchtig auf die Lippen küsste.

Ben riss sich geschockt los und stolperte gegen die Rückwand der Kabine.  
"Was?"  
Er blickte verwirrt zu seinem Gegenüber, der immer noch lächelte, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr zaghaft sondern viel mehr verführerisch, auf eine für ihn bedrohlich wirkende Art und Weise.  
Ben schluckte trocken. Was sollte das?

Bevor sein Körper die Anweisung seines Kopfes zu verschwinden und schleunigst das Weite zu suchen ausführen konnte, hatte der Andere die Distanz von einen halben Schritt zu ihm mit einem Satz überwunden, Bens Kopf mit seinen Händen an der Glaswand fixiert und dessen Mund mit seinen Lippen in Beschlag genommen.

Hilflos mit den Armen rudernd, versuchte der sich von seinem Angreifer zu befreien. Er war überrascht, geschockt, verwirrt...  
Was geschah hier? Eben noch hatte er mit diesem Mann gestritten, dann war der Andere heulend zusammengebrochen und nun...? Nun knutschte dieser wildfremde Typ ihn ab!!

~*~

"Nich..."  
Die Versuche zu sprechen wurden von Celicius’ Zunge erfolgreich unterbunden. Erbarmungslos drängte er diese in den Mund des Fremden, neckte dessen Zunge und lockte sie sich am Spiel zu beteiligen.  
Vorsichtig schob Celicius seine Hände unter das T-Shirt des Anderen und streichelte die flache Brust auf und ab, kreiste um die Brustwarzen und nahm sie schließlich zwischen je zwei Fingerkuppen, um gleichzeitig an der rechten und linken zu zupfen.

~*~

Ben stöhnte unterdrückt auf, doch das Geräusch wurde von dem anderen Mann vollends verschluckt.  
Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis er das Armrudern einstellte, die Arme schlaff hängen ließ, die Augen schloss und sich nur noch auf die Berührungen des Anderen konzentrierte.  
So gut... so unendlich gut...  
Was geschah hier nur mit ihm?  
Er wusste es nicht... oder wusste es doch und wollte es nicht wahrhaben...

Unbewusst schlang er die Arme um den Anderen, presste ihn fest gegen seine Brust und intensivierte von sich aus den Kuss, streichelte dabei den Rücken des fremden Mannes. Er hatte vergessen wo er sich befand und vor allem mit wem er sich dort befand.  
Als der Andere den Kuss schließlich löste und ihn mit verschleiertem Blick anlächelte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu diesem herabzubeugen und erneut einen langen, ausgiebigen Kuss zu initiieren. Er konnte spüren wie fremde Hände zu seinem Gesäß wanderten - und in genau dem Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schub der verschollen geglaubten Vernunft. Er zuckte vor dem Anderen zurück und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. Aufgewühlt und verunsichert sah er zu dem anderen Mann herunter.  
Das war doch nicht eben wirklich passiert, oder?! Er hat eben doch nicht wirklich mit einem... Wildfremden herumgeknutscht? Dazu noch mit einem MANN? Er war hetero! Er hatte eine Freundin, verdammt noch mal!!  
Das glaubte er einfach nicht!  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah betroffen zur Seite.

~*~

Celicius sah sein Gegenüber enttäuscht und trotzig an. Gerade war er *so* nah dran gewesen. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!  
Nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben und auf die Abwehrhaltung des Anderen einzugehen, zog er einen Schmollmund und ließ sich wie selbstverständlich gegen dessen breite Brust sinken. Noch hatte er nicht bekommen, was er wollte, aber er sollte es gleich erlangen.

~*~

Wütend wollte Ben den Anderen wieder von sich schieben, doch dieser ließ erneut seine kühlen Finger verführerischen über seinen Oberkörper unter dem T-Shirt gleiten, strich über den Bauch und die sich nervös und immer hektischer hebende und senkende Brust.  
Ben lehnte sich aufstöhnend gegen den schmaleren Körper. Seine Reaktion auf den anderen Mann war kaum zu leugnen. Und seine störenden Gedanken waren plötzlich wie weggewischt...

~*~

Ein siegessichere Grinsen im Gesicht hob Celicius den Blick und sah seinem Gegenüber mitten ins gerötete Antlitz.  
Wehrlos ließ es der Andere zu, dass Celicius ihn am Hintern packte und gegen seinen Schoß zog. Sie keuchten Beide auf.  
Celicius massierte grinsend die Pobacken seines willigen Opfers. Er hob seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss, der ihm auch augenblicklich gewährt wurde.

~*~

Die immer noch kühlen Finger, die in Bens Hose glitten und sein Gesäß auf diese Weise weiter kneteten, trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Doch noch wahnsinniger glaubte er zu werden, als die geschickten Finger langsam und deutlich spürbar an seinen Seiten entlang nach vorne wanderten.  
Erschrocken zappelte er herum und war nicht mehr ganz so friedlich, als der Fremde sein bestes Stück mit der Hand umschloss.  
Scheiße, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er musste hier weg. Weg von diesem Mann! Was geschah hier nur mit ihm?  
Hilflos wand er sich und fing, als er merkte, dass er keine Chance gegen den Anderen hatte, lautlos an zu weinen.  
Er wurde hier grade aufs Übelste von einem Kerl bedrängt und obwohl es ihn anekelte, machte es ihn gleichzeitig an! Er war doch nicht mehr normal!!

Die Hand des fremden Mannes befand sich immer noch an seinem Glied und massierte es fest und fordernd. Seine aufkommende Erektion zu verbergen war absolut unmöglich und sie zu unterdrücken noch viel mehr.  
Ben winselte hoffnungslos. Bitte, hör doch endlich auf!, flehte er innerlich.  
Doch sein stummer Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt. Statt dessen raubte ihm der nicht mehr ganz so unbekannte Mann den Verstand, als er sein Glied immer grober knetete und ihn schließlich, nach einem Aufbäumen seines Körpers gegen den Anderen, kommen ließ.  
Geschlagen sank Ben in sich zusammen und wurde nur noch durch den unvermutet starken Griff des anderen Mannes halbwegs aufrecht gehalten.

~*~

Celicius löste nun äußerst zufrieden die Verbindung, zog seine Hand aus der Hose des Anderen und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Adieu", sagte er schließlich mit einem befriedigten Grinsen im Gesicht, drehte sich dann von dem fremden Mann weg.  
Dieser sah ihn mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen fragend nach. "Warte!!... Warum... warum hast du das getan?" In seinem Gesicht waren die ganze Verwirrung und die widerstreitenden Gefühle deutlich zu sehen.  
Celicius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso? Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?!"

~*~

Ben starrte ihn fassungslos an und wurde rot. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Idiot!"

~*~

Auf Celicius' Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphales Grinsen aus. "Es hat dir also... gefallen?!" Er grinste noch breiter, als sich der Rot-Ton im Gesicht seines Gegenübers vertiefte. Hauchzart strich Celicius ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange und meinte dann, nach vorne gelehnt, an dessen Ohr: "Du bist einfach so süß, da konnte ich mich nicht länger beherrschen..."

~*~

Mit offenem Mund und beinahe noch weiter aufgerissenen Augen glotzte Ben den Anderen fassungslos an. Er war also süß, ja?! Und deshalb fiel man gleich über ihn her, ja?!  
Wieder wendete der ihm den Rücken zu, winkte mit der linken Hand zurück. "Adieu, beautiful stranger!" Damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Ben starrte dem schönen Fremden noch eine Weile hinterher und fuhr sich geistesabwesend mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die noch immer nach ihm schmeckten. Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film... einem zudem äußerst *schwulen* Film: in einer Telefonzelle inmitten der tiefsten Pampa verführt von einem Mann!  
Er seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken und er tastete mit der Linken seine Gesäßtasche ab. Weg! Tatsächlich, weg!  
Fluchend trat er gegen die wehrlose (und nebenbei bemerkt auch völlig unschuldige) Glastür, schob dann zur Bestätigung seiner Vermutung die Hand langsam in besagte Hosentasche.  
Zu seinem großen Erstaunen war diese jedoch nicht gänzlich leer. Er zog ein kleines Kärtchen hervor und starrte perplex darauf.  
'Celicius' also. Die Adresse war ganz in der Nähe. Na, dieses Früchtchen sollte etwas erleben, das es sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde! Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen.

~*~

Celicius lag auf seiner Couch, sich rekelnd, die langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt, und begutachtete das Portemonnaie aus schwarzem Wildleder. 176,83 Euro hatte er darin gefunden, zusammen mit einer Menge Schund wie Fotos, Kassenzettel und dergleichen mehr. Neben dem Geld war nur noch der Personalausweis interessant gewesen, der ihm den Namen und weitere interessante Details über sein gutaussehendes Opfer offenbart hatte. Nun ja, 'Opfer' war vielleicht nicht so ganz der rechte Ausdruck... schließlich hatte der Junge ja auch was für sein Geld bekommen. Er grinste zufrieden. Auch für ihn hatte sich der Abend durchaus gelohnt.  
Sein Blick wanderte zur Mahagoni-Standuhr an der Wand gegenüber, die gerade zur zwölften Stunde schlug.  
Na, wo bleibst Du, Benedikt Faber?  
 ****

~ Ende ~

\-----

verfasst: 02.07.2003  
veröffentlicht: 05.07.2003


End file.
